sprigganfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Jacquemonde
Jean Jacquemonde (ジャン・ジャックモンド Jan Jakkumondo) is second main character besides Yu Ominae and also French Spriggan operator who is based in ARCAM's French branch. History Jean was born from the poor couple family Rick Bordeau and Eugene Bordeau. His birth had known by his mother as she saw her husband Rick uncontrolly transformed to lycanthrophy form. About dozen years later, Jean's father Rick abandoned him after he adopted by Felton family. Jean rosed by his adoptive mother Maria Felton and his adoptive brother Mark Felton. After their death, his werewolf appearance is mainly due to use of ancient biotechnology that gave him the ability to shapeshift into one. Jean finally rescued by Tea in a matter of safety. Appearances Jean has long ponytailed blonde hair with blue eyes. Noah's Ark (manga version) During his time with the Spriggans, he actively assists Yu Ominae in battling enemies of the ARCAM Corporation from Turkey all the way to the forests of Japan fighting Machiner's Platoon soldiers to brainwashed COSMOS child soldiers. In his first appearance in Turkey, Jean has his first werewolf transformation when Little Boy riddles him with a barrage of bullets. Eventually killing his assailant in his werewolf stage Jean overcomes platoons of Machiner's Platoon soldiers sent to stop him. Noah's Ark (anime version) In anime version, Jean's first appearance shown when he fought against Little Boy until he slightly wounded by Colonel McDougal. During his rescue, he chases Little Boy until his death caught by explosion inside the truck when Jean struggled to save himself till Yu rescued him and finally saved by ARCAM officers. Lycanthropy Legacy When Jean is deployed in a mission to Romania, he confronts his father who told him of his heritage. Philosopher's Stone In an operation in Ecuador, Jean is severely wounded by Oboro and left for dead. Fortunately for Jean, Percup Ramdi performs an operation that manages to heal Jean of his wounds and further acceleterate his rate of self-healing. In a mission to prevent COSMOS from extracting Rie Yamabishi to the US, Jean stormes a US Army base in Japan along with Yu and Oboro. However, they are unable to prevent COSMOS forces from escaping. [[The Return of Fire Snake|The Return of Fire Snake]] Jean, grudgingly, teams up with Iwao Akatsuki and Bo Brantz, two of ARCAM's most fearsome enemies in sabotaging a Trident operation when Larry Markson attempted to harness the power of the South Pole Shrine in order to take control of the world. With Bo's death, the three took on Larry's forces before they are able to get rid of the Fire Snake with the help of Yoshino Somei, Rie Yamabishi and other ARCAM personnel who were forced to assist Trident in gaining access to the fiery artifact. Outfits In his daily attire, Jean wears random upper outfit (e.g. long sleeved t-shirt, loose sweater, or long sleeved shirt) with a pair of trousers or jeans. In his mission duty, Jean wears white blank t-shirt (rounded collar or turtleneck collar) covered with various jackets (heavyweight fabric or leather jacket) or sleeveless jacket (in Gold Rush chapter) paired with military trousers, casual trousers or jeans with pair of boots and gloves (both full fingered or fingerless). Jean also wears belt with addition of his shotgun bandolier that wrapped around on his waist. Personality Unlike his teammate, Jean's personality is calm, more mature and way too patient. Sometimes he also easily got high-tempered in the matter of time. Gallery 20b.JPG|Jean was about to attacked by Little Boy 19b.JPG 18b.JPG 17b.JPG|Jean fires BGM-TOW cannon to Little Boy 16b.JPG|Jean aimed his TOW cannon to Little Boy. 15b.JPG|Jean fires Black Ops. soldiers to rescue Yu from Little Boy. 14b.JPG 13b.JPG|Jean saw Colonel McDougal from further 12b.JPG|Jean left Yu alone after Major Fatman's death 11b.JPG 10b.JPG|"You're too soft!" (in Japanese) "You let your heart rule you." (in English ADV dub) 9b.JPG 1b.JPG 8b.JPG 7b.JPG 6b.JPG|Jean is about to punch Yu Ominae 5b.JPG 4b.JPG 3b.JPG 2b.JPG|Jean firs appearance against Little Boy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:ARCAM Corporation Category:European Characters Category:Mutants Category:French Characters